1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for use within an electric submergible pumping system and, more particularly, to a plug-in pothead used to connect an electric motor within the electric submergible pumping system to an electrical power source.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to connect an electric submergible motor to an electrical power source there are currently two types of pothead connections. The first connection involves wrapping insulative tape around each electrical terminal in the pothead to prevent electrical contact from occurring from phase to phase and from phase to ground, or commonly called "shorting out". While the tape-type pothead connection has proven to be extremely durable with a long field life, the time it takes to make this connection and the relatively high level of skill involved in making such a connection are costly disadvantages. The second connection uses a pothead with pin electrical connectors being plugged into cylinder electric connectors in a terminal block mounted in the electric motor. The advantage of this plug-in type connection over the tapped connection are the saving in time and the relatively low level of skill required.
Plug-in type connections have proven to be much less durable in field use because fluid leakage occurs within the pothead and the terminal block to cause shorting out. One plug-in type pothead that has tried to solve this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,101, wherein motor lead wires within the terminal block include insulative sheaths, and a gasket is placed between the pothead and the terminal block. While this plug-in pothead reduces the likely-hood of shorting out, relatively short electrical leakage paths still exist that will cause shorting out at the relatively high voltages commonly used within many installations of electric submergible pumping systems. In addition, during installation of the terminal block a pin must be inserted to radially and longitudinally align and secure the terminal block within the motor head. The forming of the hole in the motor head or receipt of the pin, as well as the installation of the pin requires additional time and cost that need to be eliminated to reduce the cost of the pothead.
There is a need for a plug-in type pothead that can be easily installed without the need for costly machining steps, and more importantly, there is a need for a plug-in type pothead that will not short out within a wellbore environment at relatively high voltages.